Time Lost II (Epilogue)
by Yo-yo
Summary: Tai comes back just as he said, see what happens


Time Lost (Epilogue)  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…and I'm too sick to argue why that statement is so wrong!  
  
A/N: hoped you liked the 1st story, I liked it so I decided to continue it, and so that whoever that is will stop cursing me because I end my fics at cliffhangers.  
  
  
  
Time Lost (Epilogue)  
  
  
  
He walked slowly through the abandoned hallway. Hands in his pockets and head hanging down as he shuffled into the unknown.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't want to do this, but he wasn't sure what the reaction would be. He'd been gone for quite some time, what if he wasn't accepted?  
  
The long stretch of hallway before him was dark and dismal. It was an endless abyss, void from all color and life. The only hope for an excape was the tiny rectangle of light blaring before him.  
  
Finally reaching the end of the hall, he stood before a translucent glass door, blurring the rapid movement just behind it. Placing his hand on the knob, he took a deep breath. If he wanted out, this was the time. But he didn't want out.  
  
He could feel the beating of his heart intensify as he turned the small golden knob. He was so scared; this was the most terrifying ordeal he'd ever gone through. Swinging the door open, he chose his fate and entered.  
  
Immediately he found himself face to face with a large dark man.  
  
"S-sorry." He stammered.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his deep baritone voice rumbling throughout his muscular frame.  
  
He looked up, "Sorry, I'm here to meet…"  
  
"Yeah, I know…"He interrupted, "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, but if you say that I'm here, I'm sure that-."  
  
"Sorry, no one get's through without an appointment…"  
  
"But-."  
  
"Sorry, there's a crisis going on, may you please-."  
  
Abruptly a large gang of people came rushing past him. Then a shout came through the crowd and everyone stopped.  
  
"Hey, it's Tai Kamiya!" a voice cried.  
  
Everyone came to a hault as they turned around.  
  
Tai smiled adorably, he still didn't see the person he was looking for. Then suddenly,  
  
"Tai?" Another voice asked.  
  
He searched the crowd with his eyes, and there she was, in the middle of the group, looking just as beautiful as she did last time he saw her. Her face was fresh and free from all make-up, letting her natural glow radiate throughout her. Her long hair was pulled into a professional bun, with chopsticks holding it in place. She was wearing a simple cut little black dress that came down to her knees with a small string of pearls around her neck and a few silver bangles around her slim wrists. On her feet were stylish black sandals.  
  
"Sora." He breathed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Gosh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see you…"  
  
A smile stretched across her faace as she looked at him. He looked so good. His handsome boyishly cut face was squared and tanned. His body built with the rippling muscles of an athelete. His dark hair had grown long and shaggy, giving him a handsome rugged look. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a sky blue dress shirt opened at the neck and a stylish black leather jacket. On his feet he wore black leather dress shoes.  
  
"Sora…" a voice rang, disrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh," she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, we've got a crisis going on…uh…uh…yeah Joe, c'meer for me…"Joe came to her side, "…uh Joe, get Tai whatever he wants. If I find that you've mistreated him, you're fired!"  
  
In a blink she was gone, taking the whole crowd along with her.  
  
"So Tai Kamiya, Mr. futball, how do you know Sora?" Joe asked, kindly guiding him to the snack table.  
  
"Uh, we've been best friends since…forever! Sora, a fashion designer, I still can't picture it. To me, she's still the girl in soccer shorts with the colorful band-aids decorating her knees."  
  
"Why haven't you been here before?"  
  
"We kinda' lost touch after gradutation…did she say she'd fire you?!" Tai asked finally remembering.  
  
"Sora would never fire me, she makes twenty threats a day, but she's too sweet to ever go through with them…" Joe smiled waving off the remark.  
  
"So what's the big crisis?"  
  
"One of the models gained a pound, and won't go up for the photoshoot. Sora's trying to stop her from purging."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds stupid, one pound!"  
  
"Sounds like my ex." Tai sighed taking a bite of a muffin and thinking of Brenda.  
  
"Oh yeah, you did break up with Brenda Philips. She was hot man!"  
  
"She was, but also conceited and selfish."  
  
"Isn't that the way of all models?"  
  
Tai turned to find her running to him, arms out stretched. He laughed as her arms enveloped him and he swung her around. A broad smile stretched his face as he felt the gentle touch of her lips on his cheek.  
  
"Look at you," he grinned holding her out at arms length, "you look so professional. You've changed so much! I see you've abandoned those stylish band-aids!"  
  
"Actually," she laughed, "come see the fashion show tomorrow night, you'll see some familiar sights."  
  
Finally letting go of her, he stood there gazing at her.  
  
"What?" she asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He breathed.  
  
He eyes widened in surprise as she looked at his. He looked so sober as he stared at her. A flush doused her face a she dipped it to hide the embaressment.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
Stepping to her again, he took her chin with a gentle finger and guided her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were filled with confusion as he wrapped his other arm around her slim waist.  
  
"Sor, ever since I first saw you in my parents apartment my first night back, I can't stop thinking about you. You've grown so much, so beautiful, so passionate. Every moment that I spent with you, I felt as if I was stealing precious moments from heaven. It was so stupid of me to realize that after I propsed to one girl that I was so head-over-heels in love with you.  
  
"That day that I left for America broke my heart. Everytime that I pictured your face again, my heart died a little more. Being away from you for eight years got to be so hard that it actaully hurt me when I thought of you. When I left on that plane, my heart stayed behind, with the onle girl I could never imagine life without.  
  
"Do you remember how you told me you gave up looking for someone who might not exsist? I realized I had been doing the same thing, and settling on someone who I could barely stand. I'd stopped searching for the thing that was there all along. You'd said you were alone, and then I knew that it was you I needed. In the midst of everyone surrounding me, only you, the only person I could truly give my heart to, were the one that touched me.  
  
"I thought I needed someone who didn't need me, but only wanted me. But as I heard you speak that winter night, I knew that I needed the Sora Takenouchi who wanted me just as much as she needed me, and I needed her just as much as I wanted her.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, I have been in love with you since we were three and you'd hit me in the sandbox. I've loved you since you called me ugly when we were nine and Sammi Grace said we'd make a cute couple. I loved you when we were thirteen and you went to the concert with Matt instead of me. I was in love with you when we were sixteen and we sat cradled in each each others arms that Christmas morn. I loved you when I got on that plane when we were eighteen and I ventured off for the first time into the world without you. I loved you when I mistakenly asked another woman to marry me.  
  
"Sora, everytime that you look at me with those beautiful eyes, I can see your soul. I fall in love with you all over again as I see what's lying in that heart of yours. You're the most precious person in my life. Everytime that you smile, I watch as it begins at your lips, but travels up your face 'til it reaches your eyes where it rests without worry, lighting up the whole room. Everytime that you ruffle back your curls or tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, I long to reach out ant touch you. Everything about you makes me love you, even the gentle curve of your neck.  
  
"I asked you this question once when we were twelve. You told me you had to think about it. Well you've had fourteen years to ponder this answer, so please don't keep me waiting, especially after this speech. Sora Elizabeth Takenouchi, I've waited twenty-six years to ask you this question, so will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Tai asked taking his hand away as he produced the ring from his pants pocket.  
  
But Sora didn't look at the ring, she barely even heard him. Instead she was reading his warm chocolate-kissed eyes. She didn't need the whole speech, all she needed to know was that he loved her and that he needed her just as much as she needed him. And that's exactly what she read in his eyes. He loved her.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted her lips to his, amazed to find his so warm and sweet. The first kiss was soft, their lips barely brushing as their breaths mingled and they drowned in each others warmth. But the second kiss was more passionate, raw and primal. As he pushed against her teeth with his tongue, he heard her sigh heavily as she opened her mouth. He felt her tremble against him as their tongues touched. Before long he began to groan loudly in her mouth.  
  
Finally breaking apart after realizing that breath was imperative, they pressed their foreheads together as they stood there gasping for breath. It took awhile for them both to recover, but after many long moments, they simultaneously opened their eyes and grinned at each other.  
  
In a hoarse whisper he asked, "Was that a yes?"  
  
She nodded stupidly as she felt a bubble of laughter rise within her.  
  
"Yes?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she laughed hugging him tightly.  
  
Pulling away, he removed the ring from its box and slipped it on its new home, Sora's finger. When she looked down a it, she gasped in surprise. It was beautiful. On the gold band was a scarlet, almost blood red ruby and on either side of it sat two sparkling diamonds cradling the ruby.  
  
Out of the blue, the chant of many hands clapping penetrated through the sound barrier of their world. Sora burried her face in his neck as everyone shouted congrats and best wishes. He held her tightly as he felt the warmth rise within her, and settle in her face.  
  
"I love you," she finally murmured in his ear, "there has never been one moment in my entire life when I've ever doubted that I loved you. Even when I thought I'd lost you, I never stopped. Tai Kamiya, I have belonged to you since the day you were born. God made us exclusively for one another, and that's one thing I'm sure about."  
  
And with that Tai took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He gently brought it up to his lips were he pressed them to her flesh. And in that moment they gazed into each others eyes and they knew, that everything would be fine.  
  
THE END  
  
^_~*  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
A/N: hoped you liked it, and I finally made you happy by uploading it on time. And tell me if you'd like it if I'd continue the story, 'cuz I think I might. R&R pwweeeezzzz!  
  
P.S. happy b-day to my amigs, Mary Lou, Hannah, Teri, Marie, Liz, Xavier, and for whoever else I forgot, don't worry, I still love you. And Celena, hope hicksville USA isn't as bad as we thought. We're all praying that you come back!  
  
P.P.S. hope everyone has a great summer. 


End file.
